tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Spymaster and His Tape
Log Title: The Spymaster and His Tape Characters: Delusion, Harbinger, Knightmare, Lancer, Soundwave Location: Valvolux Arena Date: August 28, 2019 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Harbinger fights a tough opponent, while Soundwave visits with the locals. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:01:36 on Wednesday, 28 August 2019.' Soundwave looks to the arena. Who is fighting tonight? Harbinger? He moves his way to a seat where he can watch up close. This ought to be interesting at least. He watches closely from the stands zbut does not interfere. A tone sounds through the arena as the protective subdual matrice envelops the combatants. Lancer doesn't respond to the line, as she thinks to herself. 'If this Cassettecon took down a refueler of that size, she must be dangerous indeed....or have a squirt gun.' Lancer's fingers roll on the spear as she readies herself. ''' '''The second tone sounds, as battle commences. Seizing the initiative, the spearfemme clears the distance with a leap, she plants her spear into the ground, giving her a bit of extra power when she kicks at the Cassettecon! >> Lancer strikes Harbinger with Kick. << Harbinger 's movements are.. unsteady as she tries to move to the side but fails to do so in time and the larger Bot lands a solid kick, armor buckling along her shoulder and arm. She doesn't fly very far as her internal flight system kicks in and counters it then the little Tape spins in place and swings her hammer in a rapid spinning swing as she flys back at Lancer, the Tape oddly quiet now. >> Harbinger strikes Lancer with Roundhouse. << Lancer raises her spear's hilt, her optics watching the spinning motion. Attacks of that nature were easy to anticipate, but difficult to time. Its a glancing defense Lancer manages, one that got her clear for only a bit of damage. It was enough. She covers some ground, using her jump jets to get some distance. As a skirmisher, movement was a stock in trade for her. She leaps into the air again, hits her jump jets to position herself in what some might call a double jump, and brings the hilt of her spear down on Harbinger. >> Lancer strikes Harbinger with Bash. << Soundwave tenses from the stands. It tkaes everything in his power to keep from going in and defending the cassette. But she has made it clear she is independant of him and thus he wont interfere...yet. Delusion strolls into the arena and looks around, taking note of who is present. Harbinger again doesnt move very far.. the hilt smacking her square on the head and sending the Tape to her knee, Harby finally speaking again, smiling a bit as she is clearly fairly damaged but also just as clearly still in fighting shape. "Mmm..... not only smaller but she hit harder... and your not as shiney." Again she uses her filght system and instead of breaking away for some distance she literally curls up and tries to slam into Lancer with as much speed as she can, pushing her flight system to it's limit. >> Harbinger misses Lancer with Slam. << Lancer anticipates the response. She ducks to the side as soon as she landed her hit. Planting the spear hilt into the ground, she manages a wide angle 'superhero landing' motion, with one leg far out as she gets beneath the flying rolling tackle. As soon as the rocketing Harbinger passes her, Lancer moves to capitalize. One doesn't become a veteran on the front lines without exploiting any motion at all. She's soon boosted forward to momentarily catch up with Harbinger's flight. Her singularity spear gleams as she brings it forward and into the back of Harbinger. >> Lancer strikes Harbinger with Spear Thrust. << Soundwave continues to watch and blend with the crowd. Harbinger is out of her league. He hopes hse calls it off before it gets too rough. Harbinger again takes the hit dodging just does not seem to be strong in this one's mind, though she turns enough the blow goes through her side and sitll retains the smile, "Ooohhh.. but the old Bot has some bite!" A /tiny/ bit of energon leaks from her mouth.. but does not prevent her from twisting on the spear, causing more damage to herself as she brings her hammer around as hard as she can, small jets in the back propelling the hammer with even more force. "BoomboomBOOM!" >> Harbinger strikes Lancer with PLasma BAttlehammer. << Lancer is taken aback by the reversal. Most enemies reeled from the hit and moved away, not back towards the aggressor when speared. In this matter, Harbinger used her smaller size as an advantage, taking the spearfemme off guard. The spinning hit sends her off her feet, and onto the arena floor several feet away. The crowd cheers in surprise as Lancer is taken off her feet. She jerks her feet up, and snaps them forward, kipping up onto her feet quickly. With another impressive leap, she takes to the sky, and hefts the spear overhead. The jump jets go off again as she moves forward, hurling her weapon with the added momentum, not unlike what Harbinger just did. >> Lancer misses Harbinger with Leaping Attack. << GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion notices Soundwave and quietly hovers over the stands until she rests in the air just slightly above and behind the Decepticon spymaster. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Harbinger does the smart counter.. and simply turns off her flying and drops to land on the ground with a solid thump. She stumbles a few steps and is definitely leaking more energon.. and is now giggling madly, "It hit! It hit! It hit!" She spins in place as she keeps on giggling manically.. till she falls over as she SEEMS to get too dizzy. But she is back on her feet quick enough, wobbling just a tiny bit, "Oooohhh... bad idea. Bad idea." Soundwave notices Delusion, perhaps b efore shes even behind him. He gives her a nod but keeps focused on the fight. He is back to his normal maint scheme and looks...pretty much like he did before the nucleosis incident, other hten a stint in his right arm thats been clearing his energon lines ever since. He tenses. "She's doing well isnt she?" he says to perhaps no one. Or perhaps he knows Delusion is there. Delusion hmms, tilting her head. "Those are solid hits, certainly," she observes quietly. When you're a spearfemme, sometimes you've got to throw your opponent off their game. Whether they're a tyrant bent on world conquest, or a size three nothing thats more interested in...whatever Harbinger is interested in. The downside to changing up the game is that you end up weaponless. If you're going to heft the spear, you've got to be sure of two things, that you can get it back, and that you can survive without it. Lancer was right behind the thrown weapon, using the extra huff of power from her jump jets to follow it. She hits the ground moments afterwards, recovers the weapon and moves to boost again towards Harbinger. She actually charges forward, and past Harbinger, then her jump jet activates, causing her to spin suddenly, crashing towards Harbinger with her bodyweight. >> Lancer strikes Harbinger with Leaping Attack. << Harbinger is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Harbinger isn't very steady on her feet anyways as she wobbles one way then another before she focuses on Lancer again and raises her hand up and waves at Lancer, "Hi there, I'm Harb..." And gets cut short there as she is immediately slammed into by the larger mech then slammed into the arena wall. She simply.. slides down and sits on the ground, very much uncon.. and very much mushed up. The tone indicating the end of battle rings out, and the forcefield system drops with it. Lancer plants her spear shaft on the ground, curls up a fist against her spark very quickly, then moves to leave the field. The fact that that Cassettecon caught her off-guard will end up bothering the Lancer for astrodays. That attack could've been so much worse if it was for keeps. Just another factor of combat to keep in the forefront of her processor: Unpredictability. Soundwave decides now is a good time to fly down to hte arena to scoop up Harbinger. When she is unconscious and can't kick or hammer him. He shakes his head. "Harbinger did adequately." he says in his normal monotone. He kneels by her and starts to repair her, leaving her mobility sensors off. He doesn't need her waking up and hitting him or something. >> Soundwave finishes the repairs on Harbinger. << Delusion drops to the sands herself, though at a distance. "How long have you been back among the mobile?" Soundwave doesnt seem to be bothered if Delusion approaches. "Two days." He answers. "An infetion woudl not keep Soundwave down forever." his voice is even more static and flat than usual. He probably shoudlnt be up and moving yet. But here he is, retunring to duty as normal. "This is the first time Soundwave has seen "Harbinger' for months. Warning: Harbinger may be hostile" There is another clatter of clink-clink-clink as Nibbles the Insecticon charges over, passing between Soundwave's legs and noses at Harbinger with her mandibles, looking between the Tape and The Carrir rapidly. Delusion nods. "I'm pleased you are no longer contagious, then." Soundwave nods "Indeed. Although Soundwave understands there are othere he has to thank for that situation." He looks to Nibbled. "Harbinger will be fine. She needs to reset." Delusion ohs? "Who was involved?" Nibbles, not Nibbled, not Nibbler, NIBBLES scoots around and hovers over Harbinger, snapping her mandibles as she stares at Soundwave a bit. Yeah, the small even for a Insecticon is staring down a much larger Mech. Stupid.. but loyal. Soundwave conitnues to work on Harbinger. "Unknown at this point. Soundwave is sure he will find out." Delusion nods. Soundwave pauses. "There is another situation that mustbe handled soon. Soundwave came here because he heard Harbinger was in the fights." He says ."But the Harmonex situation must be addressed soon." Delusion ahs. "Yes. Your shield can apparently be brought down by any old combiner team. That's the rumor, anyway." Soundwave pauses "It is not my shield. However, it will soon be our city. Lord Megatron demands we take control." perhaps he is warning the harmonex group for whatever reason. Or maybe he has a trap or something. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Is that so? Is this part of his standard attitude of conquest, or is he simply irritated that you managed to get yourself frozen there?" Soundwave pauses. "The first. Megatron has demanded that I secure the city. Or he will bring troops in to destroy every crystal there." Delusion hmms. "Tricky." Delusion continues. "As you are in our city, it is possible that we could just take you hostage to demand the safety of Harmonex, but doubtless Megatron would then proceed with his tantrum in Harmonex whether we carried out any threats against you or not. So that's a dead end. Really, the only response he will respect is overwhelming force, and that's as likely to destroy Harmonex as he is." Dominicon Delusion says, "Knightmare, Soundwave has told me something disturbing." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I assume beyond his typical speeches?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes. Apparently Megatron wants to either claim Harmonex or destroy it now." Dominicon Knightmare says, "... of course he does. Is he intending on doing this soon?" Soundwave pauses. "That would be unnecessary and detrimental." he says. "Soundwave believes Lord Megatron is leading this assault as a punishment for his failure. For allowing the Nucleosis to happen. It is one thing he knows will affect Soundwave." he says. "Perhaps it is well deserved. Soundwave did fail spectactularly when others were sucessful." He says "It was difficult enough to assert myself back into my own position. Megatron was hesitant with that as well." Delusion nods. "Were you given a time limit?" Soundwave considers "Negative. Although Soundwave is sure you are aware that when Lord Megatron's temper is in full effect, time is limited." Dominicon Delusion says, "He assigned the task to Soundwave, and Soundwave is unsure how long he'll hold off before just showing up to squash the place." Soundwave also adds "There is the possibility he may destroy it anyways." Delusion nods. "That would be in character for him." She hmmms. Dominicon Knightmare says, "Then we must be ready to react when he does. We must settle things within Valvolux." Dominicon Delusion says, "Agreed. Also, it may be worthwhile to expend some resources on reseaching the crystals themselves, to see if they can be grown elsewhere. If the worst should happen." Delusion clasps her hands behind her back. "Harmonex holds no strategic value. Are you sure you could not persuade him to set it sights elsewhere, somewhere with more utility to the Empire?" Dominicon Knightmare says, "If it is needed.. but any work must be watched closely, it is still the city I once was part of, and I gave my word to protect it however I could." Soundwave paues. "The fact that it holds no strategic value is part of the reason he wants it destroyed. Eventually, he wants no cities on Cybertron that are not his." He says. "Note that I owuld conquer it to keep it safe." Delusion shakes her head. "That's not really safety. Then, it would be under the ultimate command of someone who sees no value in it." Soundwave nod "He would rather see it destroyed then thrive. If it isnt his he doesnt want it to exist. Its become mad.." he cuts himself off. "It is his will. Soundwave will support it." Delusion shrugs. "Megatron is what he is, at this point. We no longer support his rule, and we knew that would make us targets sooner or later. That his jealous gaze will fall on territory we protect is also a given." Soundwave nods "Without a doubt. Soundwave knows if he tried to outright claim Harmonex alone there would be issues. It is good to warn those interested. To prepare them. He will attack if I o not bring the city to him." He says. "As far as supporting him. Lord Megatron is the Decepticon cause. Soundwave will comply." Delusion smirks. "And that's why we're no longer Decepticons." She dusts her hands together, as if ridding herself of any trace of the Empire. "It's good to be able to strike out on one's own. To rise or fall on your own strength. Have you ever taken the time to count the cost of your loyalty?" Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave still believes in the ideals behind the cause. Soundwave still remembers the Lord Megatron who had the vision. Soundwave would never desert either. Soundwave took an oath. Lord Megatron made soundwave and his cassettes what we are today. There is no question to where his loyalty lies." He motions to the symbol on his chest. "This is not decoration, Delusion." ''' '''He says. "This is a vow. A movement. A lifestyle." Delusion nods. "You could have your movement without him, though. If you killed Megatron, or allowed somebody else to do so, he wouldn't threaten anything you treasured anymore. And if he could be killed, then he wouldn't deserve his position, would he? The strongest rule- that's the Decepticon way." Soundwave consiers. "Peace through Tyranny." he says as if its something deeply ingraine and it probably is these days. "However Megatron is still the strongest. This is a test perhaps. To see if Soundwave is more loyal to Harmonex or to Megatron." a failure? A test." Hes not entirely sure why hes mad commander does what he does these days. "Perhaps the other commanders can help him see the light about this situation." Delusion hmms. "Perhaps. Or perhaps Starscream would be easier to persuade. Or Shockwave- he listens to logic, if little else. There are quite a number of capable officers who could rule in Megatron's place- some more easily steered by a persuasive mech loyal to the precepts of the Empire, and others more thrifty and less likely to lay waste to the planet simply out of spite." Soundwave pauses "Starscream may help but would be likely tell Lord Megatron that Soundwave works against him. Shockwave would be likely to consier Harmonex tactically a loss and urge Megatron to destroy it. Banshee may be a consideration." he says. "To pursuade Lord Megatron to keep Harmonex the way it is. Not for a coup. Lord Megatron is the cause. However. It is questionable if he is still the same Lord Megatron." Delusion shrugs. "Something to consider, anyway. I do have some other things to attend to, so I'll leave you to care for your tape. Good hunting, Soundwave." She gives him a wave and heads out of the arena. Log session ending at 22:27:42 on Wednesday, 28 August 2019.